


Advent

by dustmouth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Comic, M/M, advent comic, suspect taste in wizarding fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/pseuds/dustmouth
Summary: It's Harry and Draco's first Christmas together and Draco is determined to live his full yuletide fantasy, come hell or high water.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1259
Kudos: 603
Collections: 2020 New Year's Countdown





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This comic is created as part of the [New Year Countdown](https://newyearcntdown.livejournal.com) challenge.   
> This comic will take the form of an advent calendar, with the plan being that a little chapter will be posted a day.

title="2.jpg" />


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was, "carolling".


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to my scanner! The image quality should improve a little now (though I am the owner of the dirtiest scanner in the southern hemisphere...)
> 
> The prompt for this one was Slippers/robes/socks. Can't keep Draco away from the bloody things, apparently...

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter was, "office party".

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was, "Tree".

  
  
  
  



	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one is, "(found) family".

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one is, "stocking"- which might not seem to make much sense but there is in fact a partially obscured stocking on Draco's jumper.  
> Excuses, I have them!

  
  
  
  



	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one is, "fireplace".  
> Also please forgive me if the next few chapters are a little simpler. I've just had to take in a cygnet to raise, so I've got to get my daily schedule a little readjusted around her demands. Nothing like unexpected bird babies to throw a spanner in the works!

  
  
  



	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was "mistletoe".

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was, "Childhood Stories"

  
  



	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was, "comforting".
> 
> Sorry it's a one off- today has just absolutely steamrolled me.  
> I'll have time tomorrow to draw a longer one to make up for it!


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was "unusual traditions"- totally failed to read the "unusual" part of that until just now. Woops!
> 
> I also just have to say a quick thank you to you all for being so generous with your comments, in spirit and understanding. I promise I'll reply to stuff tomorrow!  
> I feel incredibly lucky to have such wonderful people enjoying my work <3 <3  
> In swan news: I have learnt that they snore honk. Huh!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for this one was, "winter walk".

  
  
  



	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was, "tied up with string".

  
  
  



	15. fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the poor quality of this one- it was too late to go out and scan these. Hopefully they are legible enough!
> 
> The prompt for this one was, "if you believe".

  
  
  



	16. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length of these last few! I'm running on fumes this week.   
> Hopefully things'll settle down into a proper rhythm soon!
> 
> The prompt for this one was, "baby, it's cold outside".

  
  



	17. Seventeen

  
  
  



	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was "kiss/hug".  
> Thank you all for your lovely messages! I'll reply as soon as I can <3  
> Just know that they are absolutely getting me through this mad patch. I really appreciate you all!

  
  
  



	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was, "bauble/ornament".

  
  


  



	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was, "pets".

  
  



	21. Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! I finally missed one!  
> I was planning on posting two chapters today, but I gave up 3/4 through drawing today's installment as I was literally falling asleep- AAAAAHH!  
> I'll post two tomorrow instead. But now! SLEEP.
> 
> The prompt for this one was, "charity".

  
  
  



	22. Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was, "shopping".  
> It is becoming apparent that I've got a bit distracted away from the original prompt :'')  
> This one is dedicated to Wwwhat and their cool idea for a floo setup- let's see if I don't draw the thing yet!

  
  
  
  



	23. Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was, "greetings".  
> If you haven't seen it, I've just posted another chapter previous to this one, so we're now officially caught back up!

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was, "morning".  
> I'll see you all at the end of my Christmas now! Have a good one! <3

  
  
  
  



	25. Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So late! But I officially, FINALLY have time to catch up properly, so I'll update with two more tomorrow as well, and we should be back on track!  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has left me such lovely comments, I'm catching up with the more recent ones now, so I'm not spamming dreadfully-
> 
> I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! <3 <3  
> This chapter took so long because it was originally shorter, but then it felt wrong to pike out on the penultimate Christmas chapter- so this is the extended version!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Boxing Day frame of mind- largely inspired by my own mountain of trifle I have been working my way through...
> 
> I'm sure this must be a problem other people have- it must be so much worse moving from mother tongue into english for example- but there are some moments when I get so frustrated by certain slang terms not translating! I wanted so much to have Harry call Draco a "dag", here but I know that's not a UK term! And then all the words I could think of like it, like, "rummin" and "nong", are also just Aus/NZ stuff. Annoying!  
> So yes, there is my rant for tonight complete! haha

  
  



	27. Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was, "sledding".
> 
> And it is imperative for me to guide you all towards the wonderful gift comic I have been so lucky to receive as part of this year's HD-Erised. If you enjoy this silly series, you'll almost certainly love, ["Seven Minutes in Hell"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100319)  
> Do go check it out, it's got wizarding fashion to die for!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was, "Ribbon".  
> Heads up, there's a bit of "artistic nudity" in this one!!

  
  
  
  



	29. Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was, "Food/Feast".  
> Dedicated to all of us still slogging our way through the Chrissy leftovers... ACK-

  



	30. Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was, "Snow".  
> Only one to go now! Crazy!!

  
  
  
  



	31. Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, at the end at last.
> 
> This is now officially the longest comic I've ever drawn, and I really want to thank all of you who have been along for the ride from the very beginning. Several of you have been so very generous with your comments and they really got me through some tough days where I was literally scribbling these out before passing out in bed. May I also extend my sincerest thanks to those of you who noticed, but were too polite to say anything about the plot hole of Harry saying Hermione was going away on a business trip, only for him to literally visit her at her house in the following chapter. I recognise and love you for letting me get away with murder :'')  
> More than anything, it's been so much fun being able to tread through the last month of this wild year with you all. I hope you all have the most wonderful year to come!  
> In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this final chapter!!  
> The prompt for this one was, "Oh what a beautiful sight".

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
